Rocco CARBONEE
Rocco Carbonee is a rapper based in Columbus, Ohio. Rocco was born and raised in inner-city Columbus, Ohio in the 1980’s. As a child he moved around a lot and lived in numerous notorious neighborhoods, which opened his eyes to the harsh realities of urban life. Rocco always had a passion for music and the arts. He first showed this publicly in elementary school talent shows. As he grew to an adolescent he became more engulfed in his surroundings, finding trouble in delinquency. Exposure to the penal systems as a juvenile assisted in his overall growth and development as young man. In high school, while still straddling the fence between the street life and school and sports he started writing poetry as a way to express his feelings. His love for self expression soon had a rhythm to back it. With influences from recording artists such as Tupac Shakur, Snoop Dogg, E-40, Too Short, Eazy-E, and D.J. Quik in his early years, he was already well equipped with rap history and fundamentals. With little known opportunity and resources in this city for low-income minority youth, Rocco found refuge in the neighborhood activities, and did not plan for college; however, Rocco wanted more and sensed that his lifestyle was a dead end. His will to succeed and make a way, lead him to enlist in the United States Navy. While serving in the military, based in Norfolk Virginia, Rocco was introduced to the art of recording, and developed a drive to perfect it. Still in the military, now stationed in San Diego, California, Rocco made music his new business investment. Rocco was deployed to war and while on deployment he wrote “Rainy Dayz” his very first unofficial mix-tape. In 2004 when he was honorably discharged, he hit the ground running and in 2005 released his first official collaboration mix-tape “Nuthouse Mix Vol. 1” which featured a number of Columbus based rappers (Slicc Nito, G-Sya, Paulo Carmichael, Jay Luv-Li, Tha Cowboy and Brew Rawsting to name a few). In 2006, “Whuzreally” followed. This was his solo debut. “Whuzreally” was an introduction to the artist and his versatility as well as a knock on the door of the underground music scene. He had some legal trouble but this only fueled his determination. In 2007 he dropped a double header, co-starring Tha Cowboy (aka Ova Doze) “RunRampant” an upbeat lyrically-harsh reflection of the artist’s growth within the craft as well as in life. While this project was a little more edgy, with an original-gangster feel, Rocco stayed grounded and in touch with reality. On this project he released the hit single “Dear God”, a rap hymnal, giving thanks, and giving religious credit for his strength to elevate. In 2008, when Rocco was officially named “Rocco Carbonee”, he quickly dropped another project “Armed Forcez”. This project was a complete collaboration, executively orchestrated by Rocco Carbonee, it co-starred Nameless (famed GrindTyme champion) and Brew Rawsting (Nuthouse). This package was loaded with a variety of styles and messages and yet another reflection of Carbonee’s business sense and “networkability”, with numerous features from several artists in and outside of Columbus Ohio such as Dj. Killa K. This artist has truly worked at his art and never backed off, with songs and projects to prove it. Along with music, Carbonee has also done some acting. In 2009 and 2010 Carbonee starred in a stage play by ASILA productions entitled “Secrets, What’s Swept Under the Rug”. An Atlanta based company with roots in Columbus, Ohio picked up on Rocco’s talent, and since, he has filled the role two consecutive years as “R.J” in the production, one year in Columbus, Ohio at the Lincoln Theater, and another year in Atlanta Georgia. The last official project of Carbonee’s is entitled “Bully Breed” which was initially recorded late 2008 and 2009, but due to some production and business discrepancies, was pushed back to be released early 2010. The project was truly a reflection of where Carbonee is pushing to take his music. Rocco Carbonee does not have a sound that can be “boxed in”. “Bully Breed” has its own unique sound, far from a “local” standpoint and above “local” politics. Carbonee produces universal music that has the potency to live forever, and can be understood and accepted by all walks of life. In the future one should be on the look-out for Carbonee’s “Planet of the Apes”, “Through My Rearview” co-starring Smoke G and his business ventures as a whole. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.